<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Troublemaker by GreenBread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606922">Little Troublemaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread'>GreenBread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWDG: One Shot Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AJ is a little shit, Clementine is So Done, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising a child in a zombie apocalypse is incredibly difficult and no-one knows this better than Kenny and Clementine. Especially when said child's crying and need for constant attention brings a whole array of problems crashing down on top of them. </p><p>As if surviving wasn't hard enough...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ | Alvin Jr. &amp; Clementine &amp; Kenny (Walking Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWDG: One Shot Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Troublemaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clementine cried in pain as her back fell against the thick brush of brambles, each spine burying itself into her skin like a worm buries into the dirt. The weight of the walker on top of her pushing the pre-teen further into the pointy bush. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins like beer through an alcoholic as the sharp points tore up her back, coating the brambles in fresh blood. She gritted her teeth as she extended her hands out, catching the walker's lower jaw and its forehead. The decaying face was a mere millimetre away from her own. Its teeth were black with rot and boulder-like. Small drops of saliva escaped its deteriorating mouth and ran down her chin, dropping into the helm of her shirt. She squirmed underneath it. </p><p>She, Kenny and AJ were travelling back down south after the disaster that was getting to Wellington and being denied anyway.</p><p>They were walking across a mountain road with a rusted steel barricade to prevent cars from flying off the road when AJ's crying woke two of the nearby dead, who immediately sprang to action jumped them.</p><p>AJ was laying on the floor, wrapped in a grey blanket and crying. The baby was just about in her view and in the distance she could see Kenny struggling with his very own walker. He was being pushed against a long-abandoned car. With a roar, Clementine kicked the walker off her. The rotting corpse landed on the tarmac with a small thud. She watched as AJ's wailing alerted it of his presence. Panic surged through her as the corpse's jaw snapped in the baby's direction. Weakly, it shot its arm out and began crawling to the four-months-old child. Screaming, Clementine pulled herself out of the brambles and collapsed to her knees. She quickly clambered to her feet and rugby tackled the walker into the barrier. It snapped and they both fell over the lip. The slope on the other side was covered in wet mud, creating a slippery surface for them to slide and roll down. </p><p>The eleven-year-old yelped as the back of her head hit a smooth rock. Her vision went blurry and her hearing faded. For a brief moment, she had escaped reality, numb to the world. She was dragged back to real life however when the walker's bony digits grasped around her ankle in a clam-like grip. Clementine shook her leg and that did nothing as the walker descended upon her like a shark to its prey. Not happy with being the fish in the simile; Clementine's hands worked themselves into the walker's mouth, it's teeth too blunt to penetrate her skin. With a roar, she pulled its jaw open. She watched in gross satisfaction as the tendons and muscle keeping the jaw attached snapped and tore apart. It was easier than Clementine had expected all though she put it down to the years of decay that allowed the jaw to snap apart like that. She knew she couldn’t do that to a human.</p><p>Now that the walker's jaw was broken and hanging and swinging limply, her fingers found its sunken eyes. She pushed her thumbs through its eye sockets. Blood exploded and shot itself all over her as she pushed further in. Eventually, she pushed into its brain and the corpse went limp and became dead weight. Clementine heaved it off her and stared into the cloud-filled sky. Grateful that the sun was covered by them. Kenny came quickly shuffling down the steep hill, careful not to slip. AJ was wrapped protectively in his arms. "Shit, Clem," He said, extending one arm that she took with a small thanks. His one eye shone with worry, "You alright?"</p><p>Now back on her own two feet, Clementine shook her head. "My back's been torn to shreds and my head hurts like a bitch." </p><p>Kenny frowned but let the swear go, the kid deserved that least that. "C'mon," He ushered, shifting AJ in his arms so he was easier to carry. "Let's get outta here. I saw a house earlier, it might have some supplies in it. We can patch you up there." </p><p>She nodded and trudged back up the hill, shortly behind Kenny. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep the day off. Clementine rubbed the back of her head tenderly and winced upon discovering a recently formed bump. Examining her arm revealed a few thorns sticking out like tiny shards of glass. Slowly, she picked them out, one by one. She clenched her teeth as a particularly thick one refused to leave her body. She wiggled it and it finally came loose, falling onto the muddy hill.</p><p>"Is AJ okay?" She asked worriedly once they reached the top. </p><p>"Yeah, he is," Kenny answered. "You did a good job protectin' him." He smiled warmly at her and she sent one straight back to the man. Clementine was glad that the man was with her. Without him, she would have no idea how to look after AJ and that alone would be a catastrophe; she would probably hold him wrong and break his neck. Kenny handed her the sleeping AJ and how she wished she could just fall asleep like he did, a night without being plagued by nightmares sounded like Heaven. She watched as Kenny swiftly climbed over the steel barricade. He held out his hand and Clementine placed the baby in his awaiting arms. Clementine went to climb over but winced when her cut up back protested. She felt stiff and sore and utterly useless because of it. </p><p>"I... uh, might need some help here," She groaned and reluctantly said, "It hurts to climb over it." </p><p>Kenny snorted and pointed to her right. "Well, lucky for you Lil' lady, you created a hole in it." </p><p>Clementine saw the hole and ignored Kenny's laughter at her annoyed expression. She bit back a few choice words that Kenny would have definitely disapproved of and marched to it. If there was one thing Clementine was sure of, it was that raising a child at the end of the world was almost more trouble than it was worth. Almost. </p><hr/><p>The normally pristine and spotless hospital was covered in dust, mould and grime. Beds littered the hallways like woodlouse under a rock. Each footstep sent an echo travelling through the deserted building as if it were a cave. Clementine shifted AJ so she could keep feeding him what little of the baby formula they had left. Kenny had gone ahead in a desperate search for much needed medical supplies. She just hoped that he found scissors, her hair was starting to get really long. Reaching just past her shoulders. </p><p>The pair had discussed how much of a gamble the hospital was prior to entering and how it was probably full of undead and if not, completely looted already. Kenny had ignored her desperate pleas to avoid the building and went inside anyway, leaving the girl no other choice than to follow. </p><p>No sooner than she walked around the corner could she hear shouting. It wasn't Kenny, instead sounding a lot younger and less rough but still very masculine. She peaked her head around the next corner, Kenny was being held at gunpoint in an intersection of sorts by two teenagers, one female, one male. The male was blonde and had a small scar going across his cheek. The female was covered in freckles and had long, flowing red hair. Their pistols were shaking in their grip, whoever they were, this was their first time holding someone at gunpoint. Clementine could barely hide her snort. The boy didn't even have the safety off. Something she knew Kenny had noticed.</p><p>Clementine didn't know what to do, on one hand, she could leave AJ behind and risk other people finding him. Or, she could take him with her and risk him crying and alerting them of her presence. She decided on the former. As much as she hated to say it, Kenny was more important right now and if he died she wouldn't have the first clue on what the fuck to do. Sighing, she placed the baby on one of the beds. He started whimpering and holding out his hands for her. Clementine's amber eyes softened and she picked him up again. </p><p>She couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him. He would cry otherwise and blow her cover. It wasn't that she secretly loved him or anything, that would be ridiculous. She changed his position so she could hold him and shoot at the same time. This, of course, meant he wouldn't stop tugging and pulling at her hair. God, she needed to cut it soon. Clementine pulled out her Glock and started to slowly sneak toward the situation, keeping close to the wall to avoid their line of sight. Once she was close enough to confidently take a shot, she raised her pistol and aimed it toward the girl's head. As she pulled the trigger, AJ tugged on her hair, causing the bullet to fly astray and bury itself in the wall beside the redhead. The female in question instantly dove backwards and flipped over an old hospital bed, using it as cover. Kenny charged at the boy, quicker than he could react.</p><p>Clementine grit her teeth and cocked her head, dangling her almost black hair just out of AJ's reach. The baby started crying that his favourite play toy had suddenly disappeared. She watched as Kenny started to wrestle the gun out of the male teen's hands. Clementine placed AJ on the floor and dashed toward Kenny, bringing her gun up and shooting the teen in the side of the head. Blood exploded and stained the white walls. A couple of years ago she wouldn't have been able to do that, but nowadays? In this brave new world? She couldn't give a single fuck.</p><p>Kenny nodded at her thankfully, switched the safety off and aimed his newly acquired pistol at where the female was hiding. He shot through the cover and Clementine heard a cry of pain that was cut short by another bullet. The Floridian raised a hand to his face. "So," He muttered nonchalantly to everything that had just happened, "Mind explainin' why you missed? You're normally a crack shot."</p><p>"Well- FUCK-" AJ ruthlessly tugged on a loose strand of hair, "Stop! Jesus!" She lightly slapped his hand away.</p><p>Kenny's eye was glinting with amusement. He snorted. "He's far from it by the looks of things." </p><p>AJ pulled her hair again and Clementine had to resist punting the little shit across the room.</p><hr/><p>"What are you doin', Goofball?" Clementine asked, cocking her head quizzically. AJ had recently gotten into the habit of trying and failing to steal her or Kenny's hat. This time he was after her precious cap. They were sat on the floor in front of a lit fireplace. The house the three of them were residing in wasn't anything fancy, just a small living room and an adjoining kitchen with two bedrooms upstairs. She and AJ were sharing a room while Kenny had one to himself, the greedy bastard. </p><p>Upon hearing her question, AJ stopped in his tracks and held his breath. He was trying to sneak up on her. She looked at Kenny who mouthed a 'let him' to her. Clementine sighed and accepted her defeat at the hands of a child. His gurgling resumed and before she knew it her hat was gone, leaving her head empty. An unfamiliar sensation that she didn't expect to get used to anytime soon. As it turns out, she didn't have to when AJ smacked something on her head. She flinched and her hat was suddenly back on. </p><p>Kenny was roaring, laughter shaking through his entire frame. AJ was giggling loudly behind her. Liquid dripped down her forehead and onto the floor. She took the hat off and touched whatever now resided in her hair. She looked at her finger curiously. "Wha-" She frowned, "Is that eggshell?"  </p><p>Clementine was a far cry from impressed when she glared at the now red in the face Kenny. "Did you put him up to this?" She demanded, pointing her finger at him.  </p><p>Kenny shook his head wildly. "N-No!" He wheezed, struggling to breathe, "I didn't! Honest! I-I don't know how he got that." </p><p>She rocked her head back and groaned loudly. Of course she would get pranked by a two-year-old. Why wouldn't she?</p><p>That egg was going to take years to get out. And her hat... Oh God, her priceless hat was now ruined. Embarrassed and slightly miffed, she tossed the thing at the uproarious Kenny who didn't even bother trying to catch it, letting it fall to the floor instead. "</p><p>Bastards..." She muttered. "The both of you!" She shouted as an afterthought, tone indicating that she was not at all serious. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why, but I always imagined Clementine refusing to believe she actually loves AJ until about a year after looking after him.</p><p>In a sort of Joel and Ellie way, Y’know? </p><p>Has anyone else noticed that S2 fics have an entirely different feel to them compared to other seasons or is it just me?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>